One concern with electronic devices, and especially with portable devices, is the ability of others to access one's device. Users of portable electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) will often leave their devices out where others might be able to pick them up and see what is on the screen. Thus, many such devices are protected by “locking” the device until an unlock code is entered (e.g., by entering a series of numbers and/or movements on a touchscreen).
However, some devices will display certain messages or portions of a message without requiring the user to unlock the device. For instance, when text (SMS) or e-mail messages are received, some devices display those messages or a portion of the message while in the locked-screen mode. This enables the user to quickly see what messages he or she has received without the hassle of unlocking the device. The downside, however, is that others may be able to pick up the device and view the message or a portion of the message intended for the user.